


Office Space

by rasberryberet



Series: Fics for qdc-ana [1]
Category: Elite Beat Agents
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boss/Subordinate Relationship, Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Office Sex, PIV, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Reader fic - Freeform, Realization of Feelings, Semi Public Sex, Sex at work, She/Her Reader - Freeform, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberryberet/pseuds/rasberryberet
Summary: You've always admired your boss, and it turns out he admires you too.





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> **Commissioned Work**  
> Commission for @qdc-ana on tumblr. Posting here for backup purposes!.

Commander Khan was like a statue, a statue clothed in his rough green jacket and trousers and his eyes covered with mirrored aviators.

His grip is like stone too, his grip almost crushing and impassive and it sent a shiver up your spine to have him shake your hand when you were first hired on.  
Sure he may have done this with all of his new employees but you were a woman and you weren’t used to your employers to be so…tactile.But that wasn’t so bad after all, his firm grip always managed to make you feel grounded and secure, it was strange but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling.You’d been hired on to be a secretary of sorts, to help the commander sort through reports and help dispatch mission details. It sounded easy.

It sounded easy but it was far from that, you’d almost fainted when you came in for your first day, there were stacks of papers almost to the ceiling.  
You were sputtering out something about how you didn’t know if you could handle this job and how you were sorry for wasting his time but the Commander cut you off.

“I know you won’t let me down Y/N!” He laughed in his booming voice.

That was a few years ago now, and things had changed and you were thankful that you’d managed to impress him, he was your boss after all.  
That was why your current situation was so…strange, yes Commander Khan was your superior but he didn’t act like it. He acted like he’d known you for years.  
At first it was subtle, he’d compliment your blouse, or the new way you did your hair, or maybe even your perfume when he leaned over your desk to check your work.  
But it seemed to escalate from there after he noticed how you’d stumble over your words or even blush when he complimented you, it was like he enjoyed flustering you.  
His advances only ever happened in his office and after hours, which you were thankful for. You didn’t know what you’d have done if one of the agents had found you two out..

Not that anything was going on of course!

But..it was oddly comforting and satisfying to have him shrug off that stiff coat of his and loosen his tie. There was something appealing about seeing him look so..relaxed.  
Sometimes if you were lucky he’d undo a few buttons and roll up his sleeves and almost always you’d make an excuse to step outside for fresh air.  
You felt like a schoolgirl crushing on an upperclassmen, just that small, innocent sliver of skin had you blushing and stammering and begging for cool air on your heated skin.  
The Commander was nonplussed of course, every time you’d blushed he’d just chuckle and ask if you were sick, or maybe it was too hot? Your crush on him seemed to go over his head.

Unless of course he had a crush on you too. 

The thought came to you out of the blue when you were working overtime, the Commander at his desk and you working on a transcript,

“Commander,”

Your voice was neutral, almost far away as your mind whirring with answers, answers to questions you hadn’t yet had the courage to ask.

Khan grunted in a way to tell you that he heard you, silently urging you on with whatever you were meaning to ask him. You paused for a beat then, hands clamping up on your desk and a horrible heat in your cheeks.

The heat prickled at the base on your neck and you suddenly felt itchy and uncomfortable in your clothes, like they were suffocating you.

“What is it Y/N?” He replied, voice level and smooth as usual. The only unusual thing was that he was speaking softly now.

“I-uh-erm…-” You stumble with your words, the question you were meaning to ask caught in your throat, “Well I was meaning to ask..”

You gather enough courage to look him in the eyes, only to find that not only was he not wearing his aviators, he was looking right back at you! His dark eyes soft and expressive,

“I…I-I’ve”

“It’s okay Y/N, I won’t be offended,” his eyes were crinkled up with how he smiled and you felt your heart in your throat. You swallow, this was your only chance to tell him how you felt.

“I was wondering if you were…involved with anyone-r-right now-”

You hate the way your voice shakes a little but you knew that you it was now or never. The Commander’s dark eyebrows lift in surprise, his eyes wide as he processes your question. Fear races through you at the idea of rejection, you’re already preparing an apology when he cleared his throat,

“Y/N….can I ask you something? A question for a question?”

You nod wordlessly, feeling yourself flinch under his gaze,

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot Y/N…romantically I mean,”

Your mouth goes dry at that, a million thoughts in your head and a few hoping that it wasn’t all a dream. You feel dizzy all of a sudden and your voice is low,

“Does that mean you love me?”

He drifts up from his desk and over to yours, you can’t meet his gaze until he cups your chin in his fingers. The contact makes you shiver and let out the tiniest little sound, the Commander shushes you softly, leaning in so that he can kiss you. When he does kiss you, facial hair gently tickling your skin and making you flutter your eyes closed everything feels right. You almost wanna cry, things just feel too good and right and warm that it can’t be real, can it?

The Commander pulls away, a smug little grin on his face, you can’t help but cover your face embarrassed rather than ashamed. He chuckles at how red you’re getting after just a chaste kiss,

“Does that answer your question Y/N?”

From behind your hands you nod, you’d never thought in a million years that your boss of all people would be interested in you! But he is and that fact only makes your heart soar, after that kiss you were eager to see what else he could do…

“It-It does Commander but I’ve been wondering something else,”

Your voice is light, innocent even despite what you’re about to ask. The Commander tilts his head, prompting you to add in the best seductive tone you could muster,

“I’ve always wondered what you looked like under those clothes of yours…”

He chuckles darkly at that, and when you stand up to face him, his hand snakes around your waist. His strong arm pulls you tight to his firm body and you gasp a little at the sensation, oh he feels so big and tall and strong,

“Same here,” He sounds….different somehow. His usually stirring brassy voice is low and quiet, rumbling from the broad chest you find yourself pinned against.

He lets you go slowly, so that you can get at the buttons on your top, never breaking eye contact as you fumble with the buttons, suddenly nervous. It wasn’t that you weren’t confident or proud, it was that you never expected this to even happen in the first place. And yet here you are, getting undressed in front of your boss in his office.

You toss down your blouse before hooking your fingers into your undershirt and tugging it up over your head. Khan holds you steady by your hips while you so it, his excitement barely contained as more smooth skin is revealed. He makes a little noise in the back of his throat at the sight of your bra, it’s simple but elegant at the same time. A low plunge edged in pretty, delicate off-white lace, a tiny pink bow decorating the center panel. His big hands skim up your sides briskly to cup you through your bra and you giggle at how he hums,

“My My Y/N if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were getting all dressed up for me-”

You giggle a little at that, letting him lean his head down to nibble at the tops of your breasts while you worked on the zipper of your skirt. It was your favorite one, a tight black pencil skirt that hugged and accentuated the curves of your body and once it crumpled to the floor it seemed like it was his favorite too. He helps you peel off your pantyhose, hands frenzied and impatient to get you undressed. Down to your underwear he takes a second to get a good look at you. 

The panties matched your bra, the same off white lace and the same cute little ribbon bow on the front and the back. Gently his hand rests against the curve of your hip as he draws you close for another kiss, this one is a little more eager, a little rougher as his tongue slips into your mouth for a taste of you. His hands are roaming, gliding up and down your back and settling to not so subtly grope your ass. You squeak and he chuckles and you pout a little at him,

“N-Now it’s your turn Commander don’t look so smug!”

You don’t say it as firmly as you should but he seems to obey, pulling his big hands up off of your body so that he could undo the buttons of his work shirt. You watch impatiently as the fabric comes off, sliding off his broad shoulders with a smooth, fluid grace. He isn’t wearing an undershirt and you gasp at the sight of his exposed skin, Commander Khan may have had some years on you but his body sure didn’t show it.  
He was all firm muscle, skin warm to the touch and dusted in a fine layer of soft, sparse hair from his chest down his abdomen. It feels nice to the touch and you aren’t inclined to stop, even as he starts groping the back of your thighs.You can tell he’s getting a little pent up and antsy as he leans to whisper huskily in your ear,

“Y’know that desk of mine is looking awfully comfortable~”

This time you had a comeback ready, without missing a beat you reply,

“And what do you suppose we do on your desk Commander? Paperwork?”

He clucks his tongue as you work on loosening his belt, the leather hissing through your fingers as his voice sighs in your ear,

“No No honey we’ve gotta test if it’s sturdy~”

You make a little noise, something caught between a moan and a giggle,

“Well I guess we could, since you’re asking so politely”

You end up bent over the desk, the Commander’s rough hands on you and your panties around your ankles. One of your hips was in his iron grip while the other hand was firmly planted at the base of your neck, making sure you couldn’t move as he fucked you senseless. The rough snap of his hips makes it hard to stand, your knees wobbly and your breath coming out in short little puffs.

You’re glad for how he’s pinned you, because if you weren’t essentially immobilized you would’ve buckled and fallen a long time ago. And that would’ve been no good because you would’ve missed out on the heavenly sensation of Khan’s hips pressed tight against you and the feel of him throbbing inside of you. You’d be lying if you didn’t take pride in the fact that the reason he was breathing heavy and twitching was because of you-you and your body that he couldn’t resist.

A pathetic little sound curls up out of you when he hits a sweet spot, legs shivering and your teeth worrying into the skin of your bottom lip,

“Ahn-C-Commander!”

He chuckles at how your voice picks up, rough palm smacking you on the ass hard enough to make you jump. The stinging sensation only makes the heat in your stomach flare hotter, your orgasm edging closer and closer with every rough movement of the Commander’s hips. It’s only a matter of time before you cum with a sharp shout of surprise and a gasping plea of

“Oh god Oh Khan-d-don't stop-ah-!”

He doesn’t, his thrusts turn a little sloppier, both hands moving to put a vice-like grip on your hips. The overstimulation makes you see stars, you feel raw and sensitive on the inside and he shows no signs of slowly down. You’re gasping, words unintelligible and whatever cocky attitude you’d started off with all but erased.

It’s surprising when he does still, his body jerking and his breath choppy against your ears. He leans over fully, you can feel his cock twitching inside of you before a warmth spreads out from within. A blush claws at your face, unconsciously your hips wiggle backwards as you begin to process what’s just happened.

Your Boss just came inside of you…

It’s enough to make you moan and one of the last things you hear coherently is Khan’s tired, sated voice hum to you,

“Thanks for the great work sweetheart,”


End file.
